


Stop Saying That!

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher (Books) [9]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Dandelion’s muse has, once again, left him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Witcher (Books) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624276
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114





	Stop Saying That!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reignofdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reignofdreams/gifts).



> I got this as a prompt from the wonderful ReignofDreams, and I hope they don’t mind a slightly more book-based story (because mopey Dandelion is my jam).

“Stop saying that!”

Dandelion sat aside his lute with a dramatic sigh. “But, Geralt-” his voice was almost a whine, slightly higher pitched than usual “-it’s true.”

Geralt was tempted to beat the troubadour over the head with his own instrument but supposed that wouldn’t be fair, after all, the lute was of elven make. Instead, he picked it up and sat it far outside of the bard’s reach.

“I’m going to be forever alone,” the troubadour said, leaning back against the log they’d laid by the fire. “And muse-less, for without her, the world itself seems less colorful, less poetical. I shall die alone and voiceless.”

“No you won’t, you fool poet,” scolded Geralt.

“Yes, I will.”

Even his damn sigh was lyrical, Geralt thought, watching as his friend frowned and looked into the flames. It was a similar scene every time another of Dandelion’s lovers left him (although, more often than not, they left him after finding him with another woman). Telling him that never helped.

“Perhaps I ought to take up Witchering,” mused the poet, and Geralt choked on his drink. “I’ve perfected the art of solitude, after all.”

“Dandelion, you wouldn’t kill the rat that was trying to eat your lute case, and instead shouted at me to take care of it.”

“Yes, and you hit it with a knife from across the room, so I fail to see why I should have been the one to kill it.” The troubadour frowned, then sighed. “Alright, I suppose that isn’t the life for me. Prostitution, then, perhaps. I would make a rather fine whore, don’t you think?”

Geralt declined to mention that there were a great many people - including his latest girlfriend - who would say he already was a whore. “You’d make a damn fine prostitute, but I can’t see you enjoying it.”

“Hmmm. No. I suppose not.” He glanced at Geralt’s bottle, then frowned. “Are you quite certain that’s the only whiskey you’ve got?”

“Yes,” lied the Witcher. The poet had consumed enough alcohol, more than enough, before Geralt had stumbled across him, quite by accident, in a tavern. He’d drug him out before he could drink anymore, taken him back to his camp outside of town, and brought him water from the nearby stream.

“Forget about her, Dandelion, you’ll find another muse, I’m certain of it.”

The poet sighed, and then - as he always did - gave in. “Well, yes,” he said. “I’m certain I will. In fact, there was a rather lovely young woman making eyes at me at my last performance, her name was Vespula, I believe.”

Geralt chuckled and took another gulp from his whiskey.

**Author's Note:**

> My ask box on tumblr is always open for prompts, and you can find a list of ideas here, but seriously I’ll accept most anything.


End file.
